Problem: Stephanie had to do problems 38 through 61 for homework last week. If Stephanie did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 38 through 61, we can subtract 37 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 24. We see that Stephanie did 24 problems. Notice that she did 24 and not 23 problems.